


And With Such Limited Time, Can I Even Consider You Mine?

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are just simple friends online. Friends, future lovers, who knows. But what would happen if they’re met with a terrible fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used to own a phanfiction blog on tumblr last year when I was really into Dan and Phil. I wrote some fics by myself and a lot with my friend, Kaitlyn (phil-peen on tumblr).   
> This is one of those fics.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

Phil sighed as his back sank into the hard leather material of his desk chair, fingertips lazily tapping at the keys of his computer. The luminous screen staring back at him was the only light in the dim room, white glow reflecting against his pasty skin. His teeth began to sink into his bottom lip as his eyes trailed down the screen to be greeted with  _Dan is typing…_  ’Finally’, he muttered as the corner of his lips rised. A low beep traveled through his headphones, buzzing in his ears. Each message he got gave him chills. Excitement, maybe.

**Phil Lester: Daan. Dan write back.**

**Phil Lester: Dan if you decided now would be a perfect time to wank i s2g**

**Phil Lester: Holy fuck, Dan.**

**Dan Howell: Phil shut up omfg. hey hi im not touching myself jfc**

**Dan Howell: Skype me, yeah?**

**Phil Lester: Sure thing :3**

Phil’s hands worked like lightning against the black keys, typing away his information and hitting the green button. Soon enough, Dan’s tired eyes were peering into his. Pixelated tanned skin, with light brown eyes, a lazily style fringe and a smile that could brighten the night sky appeared on screen. Phil fought back the grin that was trying to work its way onto his face.

"Hi" Dan muttered, lips curled as he let out a yawn.

"Hey Dan" Phil retorts, voice sweet and soft.  "How was school today?"

"Pretty bad," Dan starts, eyes narrowing as he lets a soft sigh exit between his lips. "I got sent home early because I was too tired. And someone found out I talk to you and I got ‘hasty’ and.. well moral of the story is the guy has a bloody lip" Dan chuckles, cheeks heating up as the words exit his mouth.

"Dan, don’t beat people up. As your mother, I know that I raised you better than this" Phil threatens, voice going high as he tries to hold his laughter. Phil’s eyes went wide as Dan’s eyes grew sad, slender fingers raising and gingerly touching against the camera lense.

"I want you, Phil." Dan sighs, laying his head down on his other arm, eyes glancing up at the screen to see Phil’s face drop.

"Some day we’ll meet, Dan. I promise you. And we’ll go to the zoo and be happy forever." Phil mumbles, eyes bright and voice cheerful. Because Dan, in a way completes Phil. And Dan loved Phil, and their friendship was odd and didn’t make much sense to others around them. But Phil enjoyed Dan’s company, and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

"You have beautiful eyes, Phil" Dan mutters, his tone going octaves shorter as he grows flustered. "And plump lips. I’d kill to kiss you, you know that?" His voice flows thick and playfull. At an attempt to flirt. Phil’s eyes go wide as his cheeks gain a somewhat rosy color.

"I’d cut off my legs and crawl to the ends of the world just to be with you for a day." Phil blurts out, mentally slapping himself. Gosh, sometimes he’s an idiot.

"Don’t cut of your legs you twat. How would you hold me up against the w-ahh wow its 1:50 in the morning already?" Dan groans, voice high as he trails off to change the subject.

"Dan Howell. Are you telling me you fantasize about me fucking you against the wall." Phil smirks, propping his head against his palms, eyes narrowing as he lets his tongue peak out between his lips, involuntarily licking them. Dan pursed his lips, and his face went off the screen. Skype call ended. 

**Dan Howell: You are the worst friend omg**

**Phil Lester: <3 :]**

**Dan Howell: i h8 u**

**Phil Lester: You don’t**

**Dan Howell: Ugh Im gonna go**

**Phil Lester: I can help you jerk off tho, baby**

**Dan Howell: omfg**

**Phil Lester: say my name, baby**

**Dan Howell: I’ve been tired a lot lately, M’sorry.. Goodnight Phil x**

And the green dot beside his name flickered and dissapeared, fading into the white screen tab. Phil furrowed his eyebrows as he smacked his hand against the screen of his computer. ‘Fucker’ He muttered, but he was still grinning widely. His body wavered over his desk, hitting the power button and traipsing to his bed. He missed Dan, oddly. Which was odd, because in the words of his mother “How can you miss someone who you don’t know”. But as obsidian hair hit the pillow, he just shook off the thought, and knew he’d talk to Dan tomorrow. And it’d be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out that when Phil talked to Dan the next day, nothing was alright.

**Dan Howell: Can we Skype? I have an important thing to tell you.**

**Phil Lester: Yeah, sure!**

"Hey beautiful." Phil says to Dan through the computer’s microphone causing his cheeks to turn a persian red color. 

"You won’t think i’m very beautiful in a few weeks." Dan mumbles, but to Phil it just sounds like a bunch of gibberish.

"What’d you say?"

Phil kind of stares at Dan noticing that something is different with his hair. 

"Oh it’s nothing. Anyway, about what I wanted to tell you…." Dan trails off.

Phil thinks Dan’s hair might have randomly gotten a bit thinner, which is a possibility if Dan had dyed his hair.

"Ooo lemme guess! You dyed your hair a lighter shade of brown? It kinda looks lighter and thinner and I know that when hair is dyed, some falls out." Phil asks with a smile on his face.

"That is an interesting guess, but no. It is actually not a good thing I wanted to tell you."

Phil’s face fell into a puzzled expression. “Then what is it?”

"I have cancer. And it’s terminal. I’m going to die Phil. I’m going to fucking die and I don’t even know when I will." Dan’s voice breaks into shaking sobs. 

Phil can feel his eyes start to tear up. He can’t believe that his best friend, and crush, who he hasn’t even had the chance to meet in real life yet is going to die.

"No. No. Nonononononono. This cannot happen. How? How did this come to be? When did this start? How the hell didn’t I notice sooner?"

"I went to the doctor a few weeks ago because I have been abnormally tired and I randomly lost weight. They ran a lot of tests and I just got the call saying what I already told you." Dan took a few deep breaths to calm his voice down. "And you’re right, my hair has been getting thinner, but it isn’t because my hair has been dyed. It’s because I’ve been going to get chemotherapy to try to destroy the cancer cells. I thought I could have bought enough time, but I didn’t.  I have 3 months to live."

Phil is in a state of shock. The only words he can muster out of his mouth are “I love you.” And that is all it takes for Dan to start crying again. 

"I love you too and all I want to do is curl up in your arms and sleep right now, but that is im-fuckin-possible because we live 3 hours apart."

Phil looks up at the wrinkly footage of Dan with tears silently streaming from his eyes and a determined face. “I’m coming to visit you. Within the next couple of days, i’ll get on a train and come down to Wokingham and I will be with you everyday until you become an angel. I promise you that. Okay?”

"Okay," Dan sniffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Pale fingers race across the keyboard, rapidly pushing against buttons, emitting a fast clicking noise, filling his room and bouncing off his ears. 

 **Dan Howell:**  You really don’t have to do this, you know that, right?

 **Phil Lester:** Don’t be daft. I want to, and theres not much time left anyways. :((

 **Dan Howell:** then you better leave and catch your train now, hm? :]]

Phil just gingerly grinned at the vibrant screen and let his finger tip hit onto the circular button, making everything go black. Slender legs suddenly stood up, awkwardly shifting from foot as Phil grasped onto his bag, and made his way out the door. The gentle September air hit against his now rosy cheeks as he traipsed down the street. Eyes wide and narrow, Phil was focused. The only thing on his mind right now was Dan, Dan who was dying. Every minute that was passing, he was slowly dying. The only priority was to hop on the train and get to Dan. 

Minutes of fast walking passed, and now Phil was met with the gates of the train station. Air filled his lungs, but it felt as if he was choking. It was now, he could turn around and go home, or he can go through, sit on the bus, and make the best of Dan’s last days. Phil let out a huff of breathe before scanning his oyster card, and pushing the metal bars of the turn style. His skinny figure got lost in a sea of people, then scattered and scurried about, thrusting his body onto the correct train. Damp air and the horrid smell flew past his nostrils, briefly tickling against them as his thigh brushed against multiple strangers. 2 hours passed fast, and Phil propped himself up, and bustled out the door, the autumn air caressing his cheeks as long legs bring him across the street. Converses tap harshly against the pavement as his legs shuddered, coming to a stop in front of the bleak white walls of the hospital. Phil briefly stood there, taking it all in. This was happening. Dan would have the best night of his life, and then it’d be over. Pressure was a burden on Phil, his knees wobbled in place as he cautiously walked into the hospital. The strong smell of floor cleaner engulfed Phil, his body leaning over with each step until his knees gently bumped into the desk, bringing his elbows down onto the surface. Cyan eyes scan across the blonde-gray haired ladys face, searching for a light. Kindess. As her eyes trailed up, her lips slightly parted as she muttered lazily.

"Hello welcome to Reading Hospital center. I’m Rose. What can I do for you?"

Phil involuntarily licked his lips and let his gaze drop to his feet, whispering out in a hoarse voice. “I’m Phil. Phil Lester, and I’m here for Daniel Howell? I called someone else, and uh. I’m taking him out for a few hours, if I still can, that is” 

The elderly woman’s eyes lit up, her lips curling fondly at the ends as she straightens her posture. Her tone more cheerful as she stands at her desk. “Oh, well you’re Phil. Huh, I hear a lot about you, You’re all Dan can talk about. You keep that light behind his eyes” Her voice faded into a whisper as she pursed her lips, grabbing the sleeve of Phil’s jumper and guiding him to the wide hallway, the white walls harshly burning at his eyes. The woman comes to a halt, which causes Phil to trip over his foot, shyly glancing down the halls, eyes wide and cheeks furiously heating up, gaining a pink color.

"Here he comes dear, Show him a good time." Rose whispers as she turns on her heel and starts down the hall. A mop of messy russet hair comes racing down the hall. Wide grin comes and takes over sickly pale features. Phil feels his breath gather in his throat. Dan’s beautiful. Pale arms open up and allowed Dan to fling himself into his arms, nuzzling his head against Phil’s shoulder. Small breaths brushed against Phil’s neck, arms snaking up his back and burrowing into raven colored hair. Rushed breaths took place as ‘Phil’ was muffled against a warm maroon jumper. But Phil just stood there in shock, his hand twitching as he slowly brought his hands to Dan’s shoulders, gently rubbing the skin as he melted comfortably into Dan’s embrace. Letting his chin sink down and rest apon thin brown hair, inhaling his scent. Dan smelt like warmth and cinnamon. A scent Phil could get use to, a scent he wouldn’t mind being greeted with every morning for the rest of his life; being wound up in piles of sheets and met with tanned arms wrapped along his waist. But Phil knew that wouldn’t happen. So his lips pursed as his grip tightened on Dan, slightly swaying, switching their weight from foot to foot. The cool breeze brushing against their feet. In the moment, Dan felt okay. He felt.. timeless. Careless. And thats all he needed right now.

"Phil" Dan finally choked out, bringing his face from Phil’s shoulder, big eyes peering up and crinkling at the corners. His voice was pure and sweet, like honey. And it coarsed through Phil’s ears and brought him to some form of euphoria. 

"Hey Dan" Phil muttered, voice low and gravely. He was in shock. But he glanced down and looked lovingly into Dan’s eyes. He felt his nose scrunch up as Dan brought his lips to a slightly stubbly jaw line. Testingly brushing them against the skin. Phil’s fingers gripped hard at the back of Dan’s grey shirt, which brought Dan to pepper kisses all over Phil’s face. But as his neck craned and they finally separated. Dan’s eyes glossed over, jaw slack as he lets his eyes scan Phil’s body. His hand raising and clutch onto Phil’s chest. 

"I can’t believe this is really happening. You’re beautiful, Phil." Dan starts, confident tone as he breaks out into a toothy grin, dimple appearing against his skin. Phil’s cheeks felt like they were burning, his hand ran down Dan’s thin arms, and grabbed at his hand, softly running his thumb over his bony knuckles.

"What do you wanna do, Dan?" Phil suggests, tone happy despite their situation. As Dan’s eyebrows furrow as he went into thought, Phil took time to take in each detail about Dan. Warm, small hints of cinnamon color tinting against the pure chocolate surface. Small nose. Soft, plump lips with a split running down the middle of the bottom. Small beauty marks litter the soft skin of Dan’s cheeks, dimple burrowing in the skin as his jaw shifted. 

"I don’t know, Phil. I’ve never really been on a date before." Dan states, pursing his lips and teetering back and forth on his toes, glancing down shyly as color took over his face, picking up what he said. Phil did too, the realization that this was a date overwhelmed him, making his adams apple rise solemnly as he harshly swallowed.

"This’ll be the best day of your life, Dan" Phil mutters as he begins to turn around, placing his palm on the small of Dan’s back as he ushered him out of the building, feeling as if the walls were encasing them. Dan’s head reached up to Phil’s nose, and his steps matched perfectly with the others, fingers teasingly hitting against the pale palm, brushing against the others fingertips until Phil’s lips rose at the corners and intertwined their fingers, swinging their hand freely as they traipsed down the quiet streets. 

"So, was the ride here alright? Was it too much? It probably wasn’t worth it, I’m not that important anyways" Dan sighs, eyes focused on the sidewalk, trained to keep his stare at his feet so he wouldn’t trip. The air was heavy, and Phil’s eyes grew sad at the words Dan preached. But Dan thought it was true, some kid who was going to die in a day or two wasn’t important. But he craved the feeling of Phil’s hand in his, he wished to experience it for years, it wasn’t fair really.

"I love you, Dan" Phil starts, eyes wide and locked onto Dan’s face as he continued to walk, finger gingerly poking at Dan’s, as if he’s trying to comfort him. Dan quieted down at Phil’s words, ducking his head down and smiling to himself. "And the ride here wasn’t so bad. It was.. exciting." Phil grins as he reaches their destination. A small little coffee shop, cozy and calm, no business, just Dan and Phil surrounded by the bittersweet aroma of coffee beans and vanilla. Dan’s feet took him to the small couch settled in the corner. His legs curled beneath him as his eyes shut in bliss, nodding in Phil’s direction. Phil just sighed and shook his head at Dan, but smiled none the less, and whispered their orders to the bearded man stood ahead of them. As he returned to their little booth, Dan’s head lifted and his hands reached out, grasping the warm cup. Letting his body absorb the heat radiating off, bringing a sly smirk to his face, leaning his body against Phil’s.

Phil let his back sink into the soft cushion as Dan lowered his head onto his shoulder. As Dan’s lips gently lifted off the edge of the cup, his eyes wide and glossed over, it caused the obsidian haired boys heart to race. He felt ecstatic, and so absorbed into the moment, he left his body lift slightly off the couch, tilting his head downward as his lips connected with Dan’s. Slowly nibbling at the plump lip between his, gaining a noise of content from the younger boy. Dan slowly moved his head back slowly, small smile overtaking his features, and his lips go back to the cup, taking in all the warm liquid.

"This is great, Phil" Dan barely whispered, hand trailing down onto Phil’s thigh in search of his hand.

"Yes" Phil stutters, still in shock and lingering on the kiss. His body is warm, and he feels vulnerable. Something bad is going to happen, Phil feels it. Things are going too good. But Phil just brushes the thought off, and stands up, directing Dan to the park across from the hospital.

***

"So you don’t like growlithe at all?" Phil starts, mocking a shocked expression on his features. Hand flying up to grasp at his chest, holding back giggles. They were sat on the swings, lazily swaying with the air, and Dan felt content with his life. 

"Well it depends, obviously." Dan starts, before he’s cut off with a chain of coughs, eyes squeezing shut as he hunched his body forward. Cheeks going red as the wheezing continued, stopping with a groan of discomfort. "Phil, I’m not feeling well, can we please go back?" Dan’s tone was low and weak, and he felt desperate. It was embarrassing, disappointing. This couldn’t happen now. But as Phil’s eyes widened in fear, and he wrapped an arm protectively around Dan’s waist, and rushed them across the street, he knew this wasn’t gonna end well. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dan’s body fell firm against the mattress, eyes wide and frantically glancing around, only to be met with sickly white walls burning at his iris’, it made him squint. His complexion matched the walls though, and so did Phil’s face as he took seat beside the bed. A shy, fragile hand reached out and found its way to Phil’s, causing the older to grin and fondly rub his thumb against bony knuckles.  
"You alright, Dan?" Phil barely whispered, eyes trailing over the sick boys features. Noting every little detail. Dark circles surrounding his eyes, lips slightly parted as he rapidly inhales. He could practically see the life slowly drain from Dan’s eyes. It was saddening. 

"I’m not alright," Dan said weakly, "The doctor said that I have maybe a month left. I HAVE A MONTH PHIL. I WILL DIE IN A MONTH." Tears started pouring from the thin, brown haired boy’s eyes into his lap that was covered by a light pink, thick hospital blanket. Seeing Dan this way prompted Phil to start tearing up. "I don’t want you to leave, baby, but I don’t want you to suffer either," Phil said while sniffling. 

"I’m not suffering.. I-I’m fine." Dan mutters, eyes squeezing shut as he tightens his grip on Phil’s wrist. "Just.. stay with me, please" He muttered, looking up and sighing. Phil nodded, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the cold skin of Dan’s cheek.

"I won’t leave you, I wouldn’t dream of it. You need me. I.. I need you, Dan. Shit, please don’t go" Phil choked, his head slowly falling against the arm propped against the side table, his body shaked with each sob, each inhale. And Dan just sat in bed beside him, tears still silently falling down his cheeks.

A week later, nothing was getting better. Dan was still having coughing fits that ended up in blood being slightly splattered on the white hospital bed sheets. Spit dribbling down his chin once he was done, innocent eyes peering up to Phil as if he was trying to apologize.

“Dan, I need to go home and get some fresh clothes. I’ve been wearing the two same outfits for the past week and I can’t deal with it anymore. Will you be okay for me to be gone for a day?” Phil did not want to leave Dan, but he needed to return home, even just for a day, to freshen up, check on family, and pack clothes to last him for the next few weeks.

"Phil.." Dan starts, sitting up in his bed, the salmon colored blanket on top of him crinkling as he shuffled about. Dan felt uneasy, he didn’t like the thought of being alone right now, but he nodded, smiling weakly as Phil leaned over and kissed his lips gently, Dan kissed back fiercly, but a second later, Phil’s lips were gone, and the slender figure was traipsing out the door. Dan’s scrawny fingers reached up to his lips, feeling the kiss linger. It was odd how each kiss made Dan feel alive, despite his situation.  When he was finally okay with being alone, he decided to lay down, eyes boring into the pasty ceiling, occasional coughing fits, until he gradually slipped into sleep.

Dan was awoken by his chest rapidly rising and falling, loud coughs erupting from his throat, his hands rested on his chest as he spat up some blood, eyes becoming bleary. 

"No" Dan muttered harshly, tears threatening to spill. He sprung up, and hit the button beside him rapidly, trying to find somebody, anybody. He felt his lungs thrash about with each violent cough. 

**

Phil was lying on top of his green and blue checked duvet in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling, when he got this uneasy feeling in his stomach. It was as if something was happening to Dan. The tall man quickly jumped up and rushed to the phone where he called the hospital Dan was staying in.   
  
The cheery front desk lady answered, “Wokingham Hospital, how may I assist you?”  
  
“Hi, can you redirect me to Daniel Howell’s room please?” Phil asked urgently.  
  
“Uhm, I’m sorry, but it appears that he is busy right now. Can I take a message?”  
“No no no no this can’t be good,” Phil whispered. “Tell him that I am leaving right now and I will be there in 3 hours. Also, if you can, please tell him that I love him.”  
  
“Alright sweetie, may I ask who’s calling so I can give a name with the message?”  
  
“Phil. Just Phil. He’ll know who it is.”  
  
Phil ran downstairs to the lounge. “Mum, Dad, I’ve gotta leave right now. I don’t have a good feeling and I think something is up with Dan. I called the hospital to check up on him and the lady at the front desk said that he was ‘busy.’ I don’t see why he would be ‘busy’ unless he were in an emergency.”   
  
“Okay son, I know how much you love Daniel. We understand. Pass our thoughts on to him. We love you,” Phil’s dad said, coming over to give the watery eyed boy a hug goodbye. Phil’s mum followed shortly after with a kiss to the forehead.

**

After Phil anxiously sat on the train, he ran through the doors, the smell of medication tickled his nostrils, but he ignored it and promptly walked to the desk, eyebrows furrowed as he rapidly muttered “I’m Phil. Phil Lester, and I’m going to see Daniel Howell, now. Thanks.” Phil sped down the narrow corridor, each room flying past his eyes as he frantically searched for room 529, where Dan was. Once he reached his destination, his head timidly peaked through the doorway. Eyes scanned over his surroundings to find Dan’s body, fragile and stiff. The slight noise of shallow breaths was the only sound bouncing off the walls, and it was driving Phil mad. 

"Dan?" Phil retorts, voice stern and shaky. He slowly edged further in the room, watching Dan’s eyes gloss over as his head slowly turned to the ebony haired boy, small smile lacing his lips.

"I love you, Phil. I’m sorry" Dan breathed, his hand attempting to rise up, but flopping against the white bedsheets. Phil’s arm extending out and grabbing Dan’s hand, eyes wide and full of regret. He shouldn’t have left. 

"Dan, no. Please" Phil starts, voice trembling as fresh tears gloss over his eyes.

"Goodbye, Phil."

“Goodbye, my sweet angel. I hope you will watch over me.” Phil says, words stumbling out in short staccato breaths as he breaks down entirely. He slumps against Dan’s chest and starts sobbing into it. His best friend is dead. 


	5. Chapter 5

After Dan passed on, Phil isolated himself from everyone. He ignored phone calls from his parents and friends. Phil would have bad dreams and when he stumbled from deep sleep, he felt the other side of the bed, thinking he would find a warm lump with a head of brown hair there. Then he would remember and start crying, screaming, yelling, shouting. Exclaiming Dan’s name. Choking it out in broken syllables. He couldn’t understand why it had to be Dan, his one and only love. 

~

During the day, Phil would try to live a normal life. He would go into the shops to get food and a few odds and ends. Inevitably, there would be one thing that would happen that would make him upset. This time, a cashier was taking too long checking items that the person in the front of the line was buying. Phil, in an outburst of rage, started screaming. “GET ON WITH IT. PEOPLE WOULD LIKE TO GET HOME. THEY WANT TO GET BACK TO THEIR FAMILIES. COME ON NOW.” Then he would remember he had no one to go home to. So, he would start to cry. When he got up to the cash register he muttered, “I’m sorry madam. I have experienced the loss of my best friend recently and I am just messed up. I apologize profusely.”  The cashier felt sorry for him and gave him a discount. 

~

Two weeks after Dan had passed, Phil had many sob-sessions, as he would call them. He would lie in bed and scream up towards the ceiling, “IF YOU BRING HIM BACK TO ME, I WILL START UP A CHARITY. I WILL DO ANYTHING. I JUST WANT HIM BACK.” Then he would hear how pathetic he sounds and would start crying, choking back loud, annoying sobs. This ordeal repeated itself 4 times a night. During all of them, Phil would be in Dan’s shirts. When they were over, he would start cursing at himself for ruining his loved one’s shirts with his tears. 

~

A month after Dan passed, Phil was at his lowest he had ever been. He would just sit on a chair in the lounge and stare out the window. Stare down to the streets filled with zooming cars and bustling people. Occasionally, he would wonder what would happen if he jumped out of that 3rd story window. Would the impact be enough to kill him? He decided that he would try to not think of that today. Instead, he went into Dan’s room. Phil didn’t cry or scream or bargain with whatever entity took Dan away from him. He just sat on the floor, back against Dan’s bed. Dan didn’t sleep in his room at all. A space on Phil’s bed, where the sheets are now cold, used to belong to Dan. However, most of Dan’s possessions stayed in his own room. It was his own little world. Phil used to be able to hear Dan playing Muse on the piano at 1 a.m. He figured out that that is when Dan was the saddest. When he was playing piano at 1 a.m.

~

It was 1 a.m. and Phil was looking out of the lounge window again. The only difference was there was no one on the street below. Only a few stray cars ever so often. He felt a cold breeze come from behind him and that is when he started crying again. He thought that maybe it was Dan in ghost form, coming by to say hello. Phil then figured out that he could be with Dan right now. All he would have to do is open the 3rd story window and jump out. Then he would be with his Dan. Shakily, Phil brought his hand up to the window’s latch and he unhooked it and slid the window up. He looked behind him into the apartment with tears clouding his eyes. “I love you Dan. I’m coming for you baby.” Then he jumped. Before he landed, he thought for a split second that he had heard the tinkling of piano keys and thought he could make out a Muse song with it. And then everything was dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you x


End file.
